First Impressions
by nude.erections
Summary: Expecting Kurt's house to be empty, the boys go there for the night. Little do they know that the ND's are already there. Unaware of the other people in the house, Kurt and Blaine begin making out. This was so not how Blaine wanted to meet Kurt's friends.
1. The New Directions

**I obviously own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The New Directions were sprawled about the dark Hummel-Hudson living room, arguing over which movie to watch first, when something slammed against the front door, causing the sensor light to flick on.<p>

"Kurt," a deep moan drifted into the room, startling everyone out of his or her temporary pauses.

Finn's eyes opened comically wide. As far as he knew, Kurt didn't have a boyfriend. He hadn't mentioned anyone to Finn, in fact, he hadn't talked about Dalton a lot at all. He looked at Mercedes with questioning eyes. Did she know about this? About who Kurt was with at this very moment. Surely Kurt had told her.

But Mercedes was simply staring at him, confusion flowing through her deep, chocolate brown eyes.

They heard Kurt huff, saying back breathlessly, "I can't concentrate when you're doing that to my neck, Blaine."

Blaine? Who the hell was Blaine?

Finn gestured for everyone to lean in close. "What should we do?" He hissed at his friends, making sure his voice was inaudible to anyone but them, "Has Kurt told any of you about a _Blaine_?"

They shook their heads in response, the sound of Kurt's keys rattling in the front door cutting Quinn off as she opened her mouth to answer Finn's initial question.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure no one's home?" Blaine asked into Kurt's neck, his warm breath sending shivers down Kurt's spine, distracting him enough that he can't even tell his house key from his car key.<p>

"Dad and Carol are out for the weekend, and Finn's at Rachel's," came the hushed reply.

Blaine's smile grew at this. Sure, they weren't going to have sex, but there were other things they were ready for, and Blaine was more than excited to start knocking firsts off his list with Kurt.

"Why haven't we told anybody yet?" Blaine questioned as the door swung open, and Kurt ushered Blaine inside, out of the cold Ohio weather.

"We will soon, I promise. But even though they know that, in theory, I'm gay, having a boyfriend makes it real. Being gay isn't just something I am anymore, it's something I do, and I'm scared of their reactions," was Kurt's reply as he hurried Blaine through the door, kicking it shut and slamming Blaine against it.

Blaine just hummed in response, unable to form coherent thoughts with Kurt's tongue assaulting his earlobe.

Blaine flipped them around, pushing up against his boyfriend as he sucked Kurt's pulse point, Kurt making delicious, needy sounds at the back of his throat.

* * *

><p>The room was filled with an awkward tension as the New Directions listened to their close friend and former teammate make out with a stranger.<p>

"Wanky," Santana muttered as they heard a thud against a wall, the wet sound of two mouths sliding together accompanying it.

"We need to make our presence known," Rachel announced _quietly_, something that Santana hadn't thought possible.

"Yeah, and how exactly do you propose we do that, Berry?" Puck questioned.

"I don't know, Noah! Make some noise or something!" came her hushed reply.

Puckerman narrowed his eyes at her, not liking the attitude coming from his hot, Jewish friend, but nodded in agreement. He elbowed Finn. "Say something."

Finn leant away, aghast. Rubbing a hand over his ribs delicately, he exclaimed, "What? Why me? That my brother out there! I don't want to be the one to interrupt!"

"Dude, just do-" Puck started to whisper, before another thud interrupted him, and the lights flicked on.

* * *

><p>"Couch," Kurt demanded, pulling away from Blaine temporarily.<p>

Kurt's hoarse voice sent the blood straight to Blaine's crotch. His pupils dilated with lust as Kurt grabbed him by the tie and lead him through the dark, towards what he could only assume was the living room.

Kurt pushed him against the wall again; lips connected to Blaine's, tongue exploring the familiar mouth of the other. Blaine's elbow hit a light switch, but both boys had their eyes closed, and failed to hear the collective intake of breath, as their tongues battled for dominance.

Only when Kurt pulled away and resumed his assault on his boyfriend's neck did Blaine open his eyes, to see the twelve faces staring at them.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock, "Kurt!" he squeaked, as he pushed his boyfriend away gently.

Kurt whined into Blaine's neck, annoyed by the interruption. He pulled back to see what was wrong, only to find Blaine staring over his shoulder, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

Kurt turned slowly, following his gaze, and came face to face with his former glee club. His ears turned red, and the room was filled with and awkward silence.

After a few moments Blaine mustered up some courage, took a deep, calming breath, and stepped forward, intertwining his hand with Kurt's, "Hi, I'm Blaine."

Finn narrowed his eyes and stood up slowly.

"Kurt, may I speak with you in private?" he gestured with his head for the kitchen.

"Sure. I'll be right back," he squeezed Blaine's hand reassuringly when he saw his eyes open in panic.

"But what if they kill me?" he whispered desperately into Kurt's ear, watching the boy with the mowhawk crack his knuckles.

Kurt just squeezed his hand again, letting out a short laugh, before turning on his heel and leading Finn from the room.

Blaine watched him go with sad eyes, before slowly turning back towards the group of teens, who were huddled together on the living room floor.

They were all staring at him, eyes slightly narrowed as they took in his flushed appearance. Blaine rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, words had escaped him, and the boy who was always so put together could think of nothing to say that would break the tension.

"So, are you gay or bisexual?" Santana questioned, grinning suggestively.

Blaine shifted his weight awkwardly, "Gay, and I have a boyfriend."

At that moment Kurt re-enter the room, followed by his oaf of a brother, who returned to the group sitting on the floor.

He pranced happily back to Blaine's side, linking their hands together once again.

"Guys, this is Blaine, my boyfriend," Kurt said, smiling proudly. Blaine smiled back, and the two stared at each other for a sickeningly long amount of time, with the inhabitants of the room observing.

Finn was happy for his brother, and could tell from the way that Kurt and Blaine were looking at each other that both boys had mutual feelings of complete and utter adoration, and dare he say, love, for the other. As long as Kurt was happy with Blaine, Finn would be happy for them, and have faith in his brother's judge of character.

He turned towards the group, and nodded at them, smiling. They instantly relaxed, accepting Finns approval of the short, curly haired Blaine, also understanding that they would have time to interrogate Kurt, and threaten Blaine later.

"Kurt, Blaine," Finn said, shooting a small smile at the later boy, who returned it timidly, "We were about to watch a movie, care to join us?"

Kurt wanted to, he did, and he'd missed his friends more than they could ever imagine, but tonight he wanted to spend time with Blaine. His parents were out, and he knew he had enough dirt on Finn, as well as the rest of New Directions, to ensure that not a word would be spoken of the events of the night.

"No thanks Finn, it was nice seeing you all again," Kurt began, "but we're gonna go up to my room now, and um-"

"-Study," Blaine finished.

"Study. Yeah."

"Really?" Santana drawled, eyebrow raised indelicately, "What subject?"

"Biology, we have a test on the human anatomy this Tuesday," Blaine answered.

"You don't have any books with you," Sam pointed out.

Kurt was lost for words, unfortunately, Blaine seemed to have regained full use of the English language, and he grinned at Kurt. Kurt knew that smile. It was Blaine's I'm-about-to-embarrass-you-but-you'll-love-me-anyway smile. Kurt turned, hurrying to get Blaine away from the group, and away from any chance of possible embarrassment.

"It's a practical exam," Blaine said suggestively as Kurt tugged him towards the stairs.

Finn's mouth dropped open, "Keep the door open! Use protection!" he yelled as the boys scuttled away.

"What's this about protection?" came Burt's voice from the hallway.


	2. Burt and Carole

**Bits and pieces of this have been written since June last year, but I _finally_ finished it.**

**Thank you for all your awesome reviews. I hope you like this. The ending was kinda rushed, because I just wanted to get this out.**

**_I own nothing, nothing, nothiiiiinggg. _  
><strong>

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>What was that about protection?"<em>

The New Directions, who were sprawled throughout the living room, fell silent, listening to the faint, panicked cries of Kurt and Blaine, as they deliberated what to do.

"Out the window! Out the window!" came Kurt's hushed voice, barely audible to the teens, all hugely amused by the turn of events.

"I can't jump out the window! We're on the second floor!"

"Duck and roll as you hit the ground!"

"What? Are you crazy? Am I dating a lunatic?" they heard Blaine exclaim, "What about your closet? I can fit in there."

"And squash all my clothes? I don't think so Blaine Anderson!"

"Kurt, are your clothes really as important as the life of your boyfriend?"

Kurt's lack of response sent the New Directions into another fit of laughter.

"What are you kids laughing at?" Carole asked as she appeared in the room, smiling at the group as she shrugged out of her coat.

"Hi mom!" Finn gasped, clutching his stomach, "Laughing at the movie, that's all."

Carole looked towards the television, only to find it off, "Uh-huh," she said, raising her eyebrows at her son.

Burt clambered his way into the crowded room, stepping over sleeping bags that had been thrown randomly about the floor, "Hey Finn and co." He looked around, "Where's Kurt? His car's out front."

"Umm he's just, ahh, up in his room," Finn stammered, trying to somewhat reign in his laughter, in an attempt to aid his brother.

"Kurt, Carole and I are home early," Burt called towards the stairs as he shrugged off his coat, handing it to a smiling Carole, who went to the rack to hang it up, "Some mix up at the hotel."

"Kurt?" Burt called again, oblivious to the teens that were paying a little to much attention to the adults, smiles wide and eyes mischievous.

"Down in a minute!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt, Carol and I are home early."<em>

Kurt didn't respond, his eyes were locked on the face of his boyfriend, who was wringing his hands together, eyes darting wildly around the room.

"Kurt, I don't want to die."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, stepping closer to take his hand. He loved that Blaine had such a flare for dramatics; it entertained him to no end.

"I think we should just go downstairs," he squeezed Blaine's hand reassuringly, "and face them."

"_Kurt_?" Burt's rough voice called up the stairs again.

"Down in a minute!" Kurt yelled back as he let go of Blaine and hurried to the bathroom, grabbing his concealer.

"Listen. Dad's intimidating, I'm not gonna lie. But he loves me, and if he can see that I love you then he'll come around. Not if he sees these god-awful hickies though," he said as he dabbed the make up on the bruises.

Blaine didn't respond, and when Kurt poked his head out of the bathroom, he was met with Blaine staring at him, eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

"What? What is it? Is there something on my face?" Kurt asked as he turned back toward his full-length mirror.

Blaine shook his head silently, mouth gaping a few times before clamping tightly shut.

Kurt said love.

Love.

_If he can see that I love you._

Kurt –Kurt, _loved_ him. Blaine Anderson, the short, loud, annoying lead Warbler.

And Blaine loved him back.

But, the more rational side of his brain argued, they'd only been together for nine weeks. Surely it took longer than that to fall in love.

He opened his mouth again, and squeaked out, "Love?"

"What?"

"You –You said love."

"I- No, no I didn't," Kurt backpedalled, whipping around to face Blaine, "Did I?"

"Yes," Blaine exclaimed, stepping towards Kurt, "Yes you did. You said you love me," he squealed happily.

"No, I- sorry, it just slipped out, I- wait, you're not freaked out?" Kurt asked hesitantly, tilting his head as he watched his boyfriend.

"No! This is great!" Blaine closed the gap between them, hooking his fingers through the belt loops of Kurt's standard issue Dalton pants and tugging him closer, "I love you, too."

Kurt's eyes widened, "You do?" he questioned, searching Blaine's face.

"I do," Blaine tilted his head up towards Kurt, reaching a hand around to cup the back of his neck, and brought his face down, kissing him softly.

Kurt smiled into the kiss, sighing contently as he felt Blaine's lips turn upwards, mirroring his.

When they pulled away from each other, Blaine said, "I think I can face your dad now."

Kurt smiled, and, without a word, linked Blaine's hand in his, and pulled him out of the room.

They reached the bottom of the stairs when Kurt turned to his boyfriend, "It'll be fine."

Blaine nodded, his newfound confidence diminishing with each step.

"Dad! Carole! Why are you back?" Kurt questioned as he entered the living room, where Carole was chatting with the group.

"Hello to you too, Kurt," Burt replied sarcastically, unhappy with his son's lack of manners, "And who's this?" he asked as Blaine appeared behind Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson, sir, Kurt's told me a lot about you." He let go of Kurt's hand and stepped forward to shake Burt's.

Burt looked affronted by Blaine's manners, but shook his hand firmly.

"Funny. He hasn't said a word about you," Burt responded, looking questioningly at Kurt.

Kurt just shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"And what were you two doing up there?" Burt questioned, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Studying," Kurt replied, desperately trying to keep his face innocent as nearly all his friends burst into laughter.

Their laughter, however, caused Blaine to crack a large smile, and Burt eyed him with distrust as Blaine attempted to swallow the laugh that was trying to bubble out his mouth.

Burt's eyes narrowed, "Studying?"

"Yeah, dad," Kurt assured half heartedly, not liking lying to his father, but trying to smile innocently as Blaine pulled himself together and nodded along.

"It's Friday night, Kurt, you're seventeen. Do you really expect me to buy that you were studying?"

Kurt shifted guiltily under his fathers stare, but was saved from answering by Carole, bless her heart.

She shuffled over to Burt's side, resting a hand gently on his arm, "Hi, sweetie," she directed at Blaine, "I'm Carole, Kurt's stepmom," she smiled, eyeing his messy hair knowingly.

Blaine blushed slightly, trying to discretely straighten himself, "Nice to meet you," he stepped closer to Kurt.

Carole smiled at the movement, Burt's eyes narrowed even more.

"Would you boys like some pizza? We were about to order for the group," she continued, turning her gaze from the two boys and gesturing to the teens watching them.

"Babe- Uh, Blaine," Kurt glanced to his dad quickly, hoping he missed his little slip, from the look on Burt's face, he didn't.

"You want some pizza?" Kurt continued, trying to ignore the way his dad was staring at him.

Blaine nodded silently, his gaze alternating between Burt's slowly reddening face, Kurt's wide eyes, and the teens who weren't even attempting to hide the fact that they were hanging off every word.

He glanced back at Burt, only to find that the big mans gaze was now directed at him.

Well _shit_.

"Kurt," Burt began calmly, still staring at Blaine, "What exactly is your relationship with Zane?"

"His name's Blaine, dad," Kurt replied softly, closing the gap between himself and Blaine, grabbing his hand again. He took a deep breath, all or nothing. "He's my boyfriend."

Burt's eyes locked on to their joined hands.

Carole squealed happily.

Blaine gulped loudly.

The rest watched hungrily. Where the _hell_ did Santana get popcorn?

"Dad?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence after a few moments.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Burt questioned slowly, glancing at his son.

"I don't know."

"How long's this been going on?"

"Nine weeks," Kurt replied, looking down.

"And three days," Blaine added smiling proudly and squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled too, and tugged Blaine closer, so they were standing flush together.

"You're adorable," Carole cooed, looking between the two, "Aren't they adorable, Burt?"

Burt's eye twitched.

Kurt turned his head towards Blaine, and opened his mouth to talk, when Burt exclaimed loudly.

"What is that on your neck?"

Kurt's hand flew up to the small bruise.

Blaine tried not to smile, he really did.

"And what are you smiling about?" he rounded on Blaine, who let go of Kurt's hand and stepped away.

"No- nothing, sir," he stuttered.

"Is that what you two were doing up there?" Burt asked incredulously, "You know the rule Kurt. No significant others in rooms without me or Carole home!"

"Dad, please calm down, I swear we weren't doing anything."

Santana snorted.

Kurt turned to glare at her.

"Santana?" Burt asked, also turning to the girl.

"Mr H?" she returned, mischievous glint in her eye.

"What do you find so entertaining?"

"Oh," she said, glancing at Kurt, who was still glaring daggers at her, and Blaine, who was silently pleading with his eyes. She sighed internally, and, in a rare act of kindness, didn't throw Kurt and Blaine into the fire, "Nothing Mr H, I'm sure they were just, um, studying the uh, human anatomy."

A laugh bubbled out of Tina's mouth, causing Mike to crack a grin.

Soon enough the whole club were in hysterics again.

Kurt brought a hand up to rub at his nose, hiding his smiled as he ducked his head.

Blaine, pretending to cough, also hid his grin.

When he looked back up again, Carole was rubbing Burt's back soothingly, who'd turned impossibly redder, and was staring angrily at Blaine, the vein on his forehead pulsing.

Blaine, never one to pass up a moment to be dramatic, squeezed his eyes shut, "Am I dead yet?" he questioned quietly.

"Do I look like an angel to you?" Burt replied, grabbing the cap off his head and throwing it towards the table.

Blaine opened his eyes again, peeking at Kurt, who was watching him; small, amused smile on is face.

"You," Burt said, gesturing to Blaine, "Over there," he nodded towards the lounge, where the New Directions were still piled happily, "I need to talk to my son."

Blaine nodded his head like a spastic, causing Burt to eye him funny, and Kurt to snort in amusement, and made his way to the group of teens he'd only briefly spoken to.

They cleared a path for him, Brittany, who was sitting next to Santana on the couch, scooted over, and patted the space next to her gently.

"Sit," she demanded.

Blaine, confused, hesitantly made his way towards the blonde, sitting gingerly next to her.

"Hi?" he began hesitantly.

"Hello," she replied happily, shuffling closer to Blaine so she was pressed up tightly to his side, "I'm Brittany S. Pierce."

Blaine smiled at the girl and tried to move away, only to find that he was boxed in by Santana, who'd also moved closer.

"Hey," she began, eyes raking over his body, "I'm Santana, but you can call me whatever you want."

Blaine's eyes widened, looking desperately at the rest of the group, who had converged at front of the couch, and were watching the interaction between the three.

"I'm jealous," the blonde, Brittany, continued airily, "Kurt has such soft lips. And hands," Blaine turned to her, surprised by the words coming from her mouth, "but," she continued sadly, "he wouldn't lick my armpits."

Blaine blinked at her in surprise, "What?"

"Kurt, your dolphin. I want to make out with him again," she said with a flourish of her wrist, as if commenting on the weather.

"You want to make out with him," he repeated weakly, "Again?"

"Do all dolphins have soft hands? And soft lips?" she continued, ignoring him and grabbing his hand.

He tried to pull away, but her grip was surprisingly strong. She flipped his hand upward and stroked his palm and fingers softly.

"Your hands aren't soft. Are you sure you're a dolphin?"

"A dolphin?"

And then her lips were on his.

She had his head trapped between her mouth and her hand, which had snaked it's way up to tangle in his curls.

Her strength was truly baffling.

He struggled against her, hands flailing wildly by his sides. He didn't want to put them on her waist, of hips, or, anywhere really.

She finally released her hold on him, pulling away with a satisfied smack of her lips.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, leaning as far away as possible.

He brought the back of his hand to his lips, wiping it against them roughly.

"Your lips are soft," she said, satisfied, "and you taste like Kurt."

Blaine blushed.

Finn shifted awkwardly from his spot on the floor.

A soft cough came from the entrance to the room, and they all turned, to find Kurt, with Carole and Burt standing behind him.

Burt, after hearing Brittany's comment, was glaring hotly at Blaine.

Carole was smiling, hands clasped to her chest as she looked between her stepson and his boyfriend happily.

"Kurt," Blaine exclaimed, and, ignoring the fact that all eyes were on him, sprung towards him, off the couch, "Girl cooties. I need mouthwash," he continued, coming to a stop in front of his boyfriend with a pout.

Kurt threw his head back, laughing loudly.

Burt blinked at his son, surprised.

Blaine's pout grew.

"She does that to nearly everyone," Kurt finally explained, chuckling lightly.

Blaine's pout remained in place. His eyes were wide, atop his head were a mess of curls; he resembled that of a puppy.

Everyone, male and female, old and young, couldn't help but note that Blaine was undeniably adorable.

Even Burt's anger faded slightly at Blaine's pout.

It was _magical_.

"I want one," Puck said quietly, staring at Blaine in awe.

Artie, before realising what he was doing, nodded in agreement.

Kurt, smiling fondly at Blaine, asked, "Carole's about to order, what toppings do you want?"

Blaine shrugged, and sent a small smile at Carole, "Whatever you're having is fine, Kurt."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Vegetarian."

Everyone could see Blaine's nose scrunch up at the thought.

Kurt sighed, "He'll have meat lovers."

Blaine decided it was best to hold back his comment about how much he absolutely _loved_ meat.

"Extra cheese?" He asked hopefully instead.

"Do you know how much fat is in that cheese?" Kurt grabbed at Blaine's stomach, causing Blaine step half a foot back.

Blaine huffed. "Maybe I love my abs so much that I want to develop a layer of fat to protect them," Blaine rebutted, folding his arms across his chest.

Carole stifled a laugh with her hand, the sound causing the boys to remember they were in a room full of people, who were watching them, surprised at the easy nature of their relationship, yet amused by the couples antics.

Kurt shook his head again, albeit fondly, and smiled at Carole, who took that as her cue to go order.

Burt cleared his throat, "Blaine," he gestured back out into the hall, "A word?"

Blaine gulped loudly, a look of pure horror adorning his features.

He ignored the snickers from the group, and turned to follow Burt out of the room.

Kurt squeezed his shoulder comfortingly as he passed, and Blaine was daring enough to peck him on the cheek, before following Burt to his doom.

Burt led him into the kitchen, and turned, leaning back against the counter, facing Blaine, who'd stopped in the middle of the room.

Blaine knew he should be looking Burt in the eyes, but to the left of the man was a knife block, to the right, a boiling kettle.

He gulped again.

"Now Blaine," Burt began, "Kurt explained why your relationship was kept in the dark, and while I don't particularly like it, I understand."

Blaine wringed his hands together nervously, meeting Burt's eyes. He nodded.

Burt pushed himself off the counter and walked to the fridge, opening it and pulling out an apple.

Blaine shifted his weight. Was he expected to say something?

"I'm a mechanic, Blaine," Burt continued as he returned to his spot, leaning back against the counter again as he twirled the apple in his hands.

Blaine nodded again, confused. Kurt had told him that.

Burt turned to his left, fingering the handle of each knife individually, before pulling one out, and testing it's weight as he kept his eyes on Blaine.

Blaine's breathing stopped.

"I'm a mechanic," he reiterated, slicing a chunk off the apple and slipping it into his mouth, chewing slowly, "Which means I have access to a range of powerful, and, might I add, dangerous, machinery."

Blaine nodded jerkily, watching Burt slice chunks off the apple with unnerving precision and skill.

The kettle clicked off.

Burt placed the apple and knife on the bench as he turned towards it. He picked up the kettle, and turned back to Blaine.

"You get what I'm saying here?" he asked, stepping toward Blaine with the freshly boiled water.

Blaine eyes widened, and he nodded again, "Yes sir. Loud and Clear." He gulped again as Burt stepped closer.

Burt smiled, and kept walking towards Blaine.

Blaine's heartbeat sped up.

_Oh god. He'd going to mutilate my face with boiling water so Kurt won't love me anymore._

While Blaine's imagination ran wild, Burt continued past him, to the bench behind Blaine, where Burt's teacup was waiting.

_He's going to get me from behind. Surprise attack!_

"Good." Burt said calmly, "Glad we understand each other."

_Why haven't I made a break for it? _Blaine thought, eyeing the kitchen window. _I can fit through there. And run. And hide. And not have-_

"Tea?"

Blaine spun around, surprised.

Burt was standing behind him, kettle sitting safely on the bench, holding a cup of tea.

Blaine giggled at the sight of the Burt holding a small, pink, flowery cup to his lips.

He shook his head slowly, reigning in his laughter, "No, thank you Sir."

Burt eyed him again, wondering about the boy's mental stability.

Burt shook it off, "So, Blaine, I have no problem with you dating Kurt, but if you hurt him, in any way, just remember. I'm a mechanic."

Blaine nodded again, all trace of laughter vanished from his face.

Burt tilted his head at Blaine in question. "Are you the reason my son's been smiling so much lately?"

Blaine's face lit up in a grin.

"I'd like to think so," he said modestly.

Burt hummed, gesturing for Blaine to re-enter the living room.

Blaine did so, smiling happily to himself.

That wasn't too bad. Good thing he didn't overreact or jump to any conclusions.

Kurt was surrounded by his friends, sitting elegantly in the two person love seat, Rachel and Tina piled upon him and Mercedes

The rest were sprawled around them on the carpet.

Burt watched Kurt, how his eyes were bright, his smile, large and real.

He glanced sideways at Blaine, only to find him staring, transfixed by Kurt as his hands waved through the air, emphasising whatever it was he was saying to the New Directions.

Burt cleared his throat, and pushed Blaine forward by the shoulder as Kurt looked up, smile brightening as his eyes locked on Blaine's.

They were in love.

Burt could see that, as clear as day.

Blaine, after being gently shoved forward by Burt, made his way towards the group, smiling as, even though Kurt continued his conversation with his friends, he looked to Blaine brightly every moment or so.

"… and then he kissed me," Kurt finished, leaning away from the girls as their squeals increased in volume and pitch.

Blaine scowled, pretending to be jealous, "Who kissed you?"

The group, only just noticing Blaine's return to the room, turned to him, smiling, albeit somewhat hesitantly, as if they still weren't quite sure how to act around the new addition.

"Oh," Kurt said, pushing himself off the couch and making his way towards his boyfriend, "I can't actually remember his name. Was it Michael? Or James?"

Blaine crossed his arms across his chest, "What happened to Cameron?"

Kurt's eyebrow rose delicately, "Cam was last month."

"Sorry, sometimes I find it hard to keep track of your multitude of boyfriends," Blaine teased, unfolding his arms and grabbing Kurt's hand.

Burt made a strangled noise behind them.

Finn was frowning up at Kurt, head tilted to the side as he surveyed his brother, confused, '_boyfriend__**s**_?' as in more than one?

Shaking his head, he stood, pulling Rachel over to the couch and falling back into it, "Weren't we going to watch a movie?"

Mercedes nodded, and made her way towards the stack next to the large TV.

"Which one? I really don't feel like watching Zoolander anymore."

Finn shrugged, "Your choice."

"Forest Gump?"

"No," Puck said.

"Maid in Manhattan?"

"Next."

"Hairspray?"

"Hell no."

"Transformers?"

"Yeah!"

"No," Santana said, standing and making her way towards the case.

She chose one, and put it in the player, without a word to anyone else.

_Batman, The Dark Night'_s credit's opened.

Kurt groaned, falling back into the loveseat next to Mercedes.

Blaine clapped his hands happily, smiling at Santana, who looked stonily back.

He shrugged, and turned to Kurt, who was sitting next to Mercedes.

"Heath Ledger," was all Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Preach!" Mercedes held her hand up for a high five.

Blaine slapped Mercedes hand in a high five, before sinking down to the floor, pulling Kurt off the seat next to him.

Kurt squawked indignantly, landing awkwardly on his side, where Blaine instantly attached himself, letting out a small yawn.

Kurt shuffled around, getting himself comfortable as Blaine clung to him, and leant in close, "You're not going to make it through this movie, are you?" he asked, carding his fingers gently through Blaine's dishevelled curls.

Blaine just hummed, snuggling closer into Kurt's side and wrapping an arm tightly around his waist.

Kurt woke up to someone gently poking his arm.

He blinked wearily, squinting against the light of the TV, that was still playing _The Dark Night._

"Kurt," Carole said, gently shaking him, "Pizza's here if you boys want some."

Carole stood back, taking in the sight of the couple.

Kurt was sprawled out on his back, one arm wrapped around Blaine, who was half on Kurt, his right hand fisted into the front of Kurt's shirt.

She smiled happily, and looked up, to see Tina looking at the two, warm smile on her face as she handed her crusts to Mike.

The group of teen were still happily spread through the room, each casting a look at the two obviously in love boys every now and then, most still getting used to seeing two guys cuddling.

Each of them were happy for Kurt, they'd noticed how lonely he'd gotten before his transfer to Dalton.

They didn't know Blaine yet, but seemed to take the fact that he made Kurt happy as enough for now.

Kurt sat up slightly, supporting himself with his elbow as he tried to wake his dead-to-the-world boyfriend.

When Blaine slept, he was out for the count.

"Blaine."

Kurt shook him lightly, amused smile on his face as Blaine simply tightened his hold on the front of his shirt and nuzzled deeper into his side, letting out a huff of air.

"Blaine," Kurt repeated, shaking him harder.

Everyone looked on now, watching in amusement, even Burt was smiling slightly from his place next to Carole at the back of the room.

"Blaine."

Kurt poked him in the ribs experimentally.

"Blaine."

"Blaine."

"_Blaine Jordan Anderson_."

Kurt shook him again, amazed at Blaine's ability to tune out his surroundings whilst asleep.

"Slap him," Puck suggested.

Kurt frowned, shaking his head.

"Katy Perry was in an accident," Kurt exclaimed loudly, faux panic laced through his voice.

Blaine sat up quickly, eyes wide, "Katy?"

Kurt giggled.

Blaine's sleepy eyes focused on him. He blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings, before looking back at Kurt with a frown.

"S'not funny," Blaine slurred, "You shouldn't joke about the life of such a talented performer."

"Talented?" Kurt snorted, raising a mocking eyebrow.

"Extremely talented."

Kurt shook his head, "She's no Gaga, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, "You're right. Katy's better."

"Are we really doing this again, B?"

Blaine's eyes narrowed, and he said through a yawn, "Well, you could just admit that Katy Perry is far superior, and that'd be the end of it." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but Blaine cut him off.

"Besides, Kurt, without her, where would we be today?"

Kurt huffed, "Please, Blaine, how did she help us in the slightest?"

Blaine smirked, smelling victory, and pizza, as he opened his mouth and crooned, his tenor voice rich and smooth, "_Before you met me, I was alright-_"

Kurt glared at him.

"_-But things were kinda heavy you brought me to life-"_

Kurt stood, rolling his eyes as he hauled the still singing Blaine up with him.

"_-Now every February, you'll be my valentine." _

He tucked an arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him away, into the kitchen.

Finn leant forward, "What do you guys think of Blaine?"

Rachel, "He's cute, and seems nice, but he's the Warblers leading man. We don't want another Jesse, do we?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Kurt's not even on our team anymore. And how the hell did you know Blaine's the lead? You've just met."

Rachel sniffed indignantly, "I have my sources."

"Tomato or barbeque?" Brittany asked, nibbling on the crust of her pepperoni.

Santana put a hand on Brittany's thigh, continuing, "I don't remember ever seeing Porcelain this happy, and that means that Blaine's a pretty decent guy in my eyes."

Her kind words surprised no one; Santana had always had a weak spot for Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine ambled back into the room then, Kurt with three slices on his plate, Blaine with four.

Finn frowned, looking at Blaine's plate. "Dude, are you sure you can eat that much?"

"He can eat that and more," Kurt assured, glancing up at Finn, "A few weeks ago Blaine decided that it would be a good idea to challenge Jon, who can easily eat his weight in food, to a hot dog eating contest."

"He lost, but managed to eat his way through just over eight before throwing up everywhere."

Blaine was staring determinedly at the floor, "He's straight, Kurt. It made sense that I'd be better at eating _hot dogs_."

Burt choked on the crust of his pizza.

Kurt blinked at him. "Why do I date you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in question as his brow creased, not daring to look towards his parents.

Blaine smiled his big eye-wrinkling smile, "Because my eyebrows look like Doritos, and you love Doritos, thus you love my eyebrows, and subsequently me."

He shoved another piece of pizza in his mouth, chewing slowly as his eyes locked with Kurt's.

The rest of the room's occupants were gaping at the duo, most not knowing what to make of the banter they'd witnessed.

They watched as Blaine held out a slice of his peperoni covered pizza, offering it to Kurt as said boy leant away, muttering about carbs and pear hips.

Blaine frowned, reassuring him that he was gorgeous, and that even if he weighed more than a house, he'd still love him.

Kurt took a hesitant bite.

Anyone could tell just by looking at the two that they were in it for the long haul, despite being in the early stages of their relationship, they were so unbelievable attuned to the other. Kurt shifted in his seat; Blaine automatically moved to accommodate him.

Burt remember being 14, and seeing 'Lizzie for the first time across the football field, waving pompoms through the air as he tried to make it on the McKinley Titans. He remember the look in her eyes the first time she'd told him she loved him, and was seeing that look echoed in Kurt's blue eyes now, as he watched Blaine try balance the empty can of soda on the two paper plates, going around to each person and asking if they'd like him to take their rubbish too.

Blaine kept casting fond looks back at Kurt, who had turned into Mercedes, joining her and Tina and blending effortlessly into their conversation.

When Blaine returned from his trash run and rejoined Kurt on the couch, Mike turned to him, pulling him into a conversation with Puckerman and Artie. Something about Calling Duty? Burt thought he heard.

Anyway, Blaine's hand was resting on the couch between himself and his boyfriend, and Kurt reached back, as if on instinct, and trapped Blaine's beneath his, entwining their fingers.

Even as Burt watched, identical smiles of contentment made their way onto each of the boys faces, neither of them pausing their conversation as they leant back slightly, leaning against each other with a quiet sigh.

Burt shared a smile with Carole.

Blaine wasn't going anywhere soon, and for some reason, Burt was fine with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated. <strong>


End file.
